


Harvest

by Neonbat



Series: Mcu Kinkbingo fics 2019 [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Steve, Bound, Coming in front of part of the Avengers, Dick pump, Fingering, Gen, M/M, Medical Kink, Milking, Naive Steve Rogers, No amount of brain bleach will help Tony or Nat, Non penetrative rape elements, Prostate Milking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Recovering winter soldier, Short and porny, Slight Mind Break, Super soldier fucking, The things he'll do for his country, Tony makes it worse, Top Bucky, drugged, dub con, sex against a wall, shut up nurse!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonbat/pseuds/Neonbat
Summary: Steve Rogers will do a lot for the sake of his country, even if it's having to endure bizarre medical procedures that need a suspicious amount of his semen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MerWorldProblems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerWorldProblems/gifts).



> I fully blame this entire this on Merworldproblems
> 
> XD
> 
> This one will also be a two-parter like Love Bites. The next square you ask? >:D Prison Cell!

Light blared from somewhere above. Being strapped to a table shouldn’t be anything new to him, but at least he’d been allowed pants last time. He felt exposed being on the metal table like this, his wrists, ankles, and waist bound by material that was suspiciously resilient. Where had they come up with something that could tether him that wasn’t metal?

 

Swallowing, he puffed out a thin breath, trying to ignore the eyes glancing at him as scientists milled around.”R..Remind me again why we can’t just do this with blood?” 

 

Miller, a man Steve knew as the head scientist, stepped up to gently pat his bare shoulder. The man was the definition of soft, all his features comforting, and his hair growing sparse as he advanced into his fifties. “Fail-safe in the serum I’m afraid, this really is the only way to synthesize it.  Dr. Erskine was a brilliant man, truly unmatched by anyone. We’re just trying to come close. What happens if one of these villains can do something to de-serum you? We need a back-up Captain, we can’t afford to lose you. America can’t afford to lose you.” His gentle grip squeezed reassuringly, ”I’m sorry the procedure will be a bit much to endure but bear with us? Believe me, it’s better than the alternative, that involves needles.” They shared a dual flinch and a shudder. Steve didn’t want needles anywhere below the belt if he could help it. 

 

“Are you starting to feel the medicine?” Dr. Miller asked as if he needed to. The effect of the medicine was already starting to stir him below.

 

Steve had no trouble with his libido, but apparently, Miller had been worried about his nerves considering the location of the procedure. The medication filled his body, warming him from the inside out. The slow building pounding behind his groin was growing more uncomfortable as the minutes stretched on. To his horror, he was starting to fill, even without stimulation and being in a room with people.

 

It felt like an eternity that he was strapped down and left unattended, cock arched into the cool air, twitching and growing redder with every minute that ticked by. What the heck kind of medication had they given him? He’d never been so hard in his life. He needed to come already, so much that it tempered some of the humiliation. God, if they didn’t hurry he might ruin his reputation further by asking for it. 

 

“Alright, Captain, we’re going to begin now. At any point in time if it becomes too much, please speak up, but keep in mind, we do need a sizable sample.” Miller smiled his gentle smile and turned towards the monitor behind him. 

 

Above Steve, a machine whirred to life and lowered.  A nurse with full lips and eyes too interested in what he was doing stepped up, taking hold of a cylinder at the side of the machine, hollow and thick. He flashed a small grin, sheepish, but heated, and turned his grey eyes towards Steve’s cock. 

 

The first touch of gloved hands on his dick hitched Steve’s breath, and he barely bit back the moan that built in his throat. The nurse slicked up the length of his dick with a palm full of lube taken from a nearby rolling cart, pumping a few more strokes than necessary. Steve trembled, clenching his body up to keep from wiggling up into the touch. His dick felt swollen to the point of hurting, and the man’s hand felt as divine as it did painful.  A few more strokes and he might — 

 

The cylinder slid over his cock, the rubber seal at the bottom fitting snug against his base. His hips gave an involuntary jerk, and he was sure he heard a small titter from in the room, but glancing around showed only the attendants mindlessly on monitors or checking his vitals.

 

“Beginning in three…two...one,” As soon as Miller clicked a button on his keyboard, the machine whirred quietly to life, and Steve saw stars. 

 

Suction, unlike any hand or mouth, tightened around his length, tugging him up until his hips were arching up to try and lessen the intensity. 

 

“Don’t fight it, Captain, remember what this is for.” Miller’s voice gently coaxed from somewhere nearby. 

 

It was too much. It felt good, too good. Steve couldn’t remember the last time he’d let himself ...well, ‘ self-pleasure’. He hadn’t the time for dating lately, and he flat out didn’t believe in hookups. The new era’s view on open sexuality hadn’t quite worn off on him yet, and no matter how much Tony raved about whatever new sex toy he’d purchased, Steve couldn’t fight down the shame that came with allowing himself to feel pleasure.

  
  


He came with a bitten off shout, a sudden rush of heat pouring from him, sucked up mercilessly into the tube. It was perverse watching his ejaculate funnel up into the machine, rope after thick rope spiraling up. 

 

Even as the last drop left him, the machine kept up the hard suction, pulling at his cock that refused to flag. He knew from experience he could come more than once if inclined, but he’d never tested his stamina. He’d never had the time or opportunity.

 

“Good job, Captain Rogers, just keep relaxed.” Miller’s voice floated to him over the onslaught, as if his machine wasn’t trying to forcibly milk every drop out of him. 

 

Clenching his fists, he tried not to squirm, breath leaving his chest in staccato pants. He was oversensitive to the point of pain after coming, yet every new hard jerk from the cylinder trapping him made his vision white out. It was getting harder and harder not to vocalize, every whimper, every groan swallowed hard behind clenched teeth. 

 

This couldn’t be the only way to do this? He didn’t understand it. Surely he could have *spent* himself into a container or something with the same results? It would have been less humiliating than this. There were so many eyes, stealing over monitors and clipboards, watching him with dark eyes. The nurse sat to his right, his charming face barely trying to contain his lust. Everyone was looking at him. Captain America, getting his cock sucked by a machine. 

 

The medicine must be doing something to him, otherwise, there was no way he could stay erect like this. He had more control. He had to have more control. 

 

A whimper bubbled from his throat before he could stop himself. A few minutes had only gone by, and the tight coiling in his gut was starting to build.  His hips wiggled against the strap that held him, desperate for something more than just the tugging on his swollen dick.

 

This one was a steadier climb, ramping his pulse up until the machine keeping track of his heart rate sounded like it had broken. Nearby, he could hear the nurse shifting in his seat, his exhales leaving him in the fluttery sigh.

 

He knew the moment he was about to come. Biting down on the inside of his lip, he threw his head back against the metal table with a hard thump and came. It was even worse (better?) than the last, and his lips parted with a luxurious moan. His whole body trembled with the effort of his orgasm. It was depraved how erotic it was to watch the rivulets of milky white pump from the tip of his cock and travel up the glass cylinder, proof of his virility. 

 

But it was unending, and the red-hot pleasure soon turned into tortuous oversensitivity. It didn’t feel good anymore, and no matter how much he writhed he couldn’t dislodge it from his groin. It was too much, even for Captain America. 

 

“S-stop,” He panted, eyes flicking towards the last place he saw Miller. The scientist wasn’t there. A sweep of the room revealed all eyes on him, but none of them were Miller’s. 

 

Footsteps to the right of him drew his eyes, even as a pitiful whimper sat heavy in his throat. The nurse from before raised a hand to pet through his hair, nails scraping against his scalp.”Shh, you’re doing so well. At this rate, we’ll be able to inseminate an army.” He chuckled quietly, hand sliding slowly down Steve’s cheek, throat, and chest. 

 

“...What?” Steve’s brows pulled, face contorting into a startled gasp when the nurse tugged at one of his nipples. Usually, he ignored that part of his physiology, but the medication that burned hot in even his fast metabolism had made his chest tender to aching. A mercurial wave of pleasure swept through him, earning the cylinder a burst of clear pre-come to suck greedily up into its reservoir. 

 

“Where… where is Miller?” He gasped and writhed, the nurse continuing to pull, twist, and pinch at his right nipple until it was red and swollen. 

  
  


The Nurse laughed, “For the great Captain America, you aren’t getting what is happening, are you?” He snickered, leaning down enough where he could gently draw Steve’s earlobe into his mouth and nibble at the tender flesh. “Hail Hydra.” He whispered, lover-sweet. 

 

Ice filled him, permeating through his body as quick as lightning. No, there was — No! Steve’s struggles doubled, but no amount of struggling would pull himself free from the reinforced table. Whatever they’d given him made his limbs feel heavy and hot, keeping his muscles relaxed and pliant. He couldn’t even begin to escape until it had run its course. 

 

“Turn it up, I think Captain Rogers here can take it.” The Hydra agent sneered, ”You should be honored, Captain, you’re going to father a nation. The Hydra nation. Your sperm and the compounds we synthesize will be the rain to the soil where we will harvest warriors.” He slid his hand down Steve’s body, pausing just at the base of his cock.”A fine scaffolding.” His index and ring finger slowly slid around the base of Steve’s abused dick, touch gentle and nearly sweet compared to the glass trapping him. 

 

And then the machine began to whir harder, and Steve’s vision burst with static. He hadn’t even been close to coming again, yet the strength in which the machine suddenly pulled at him wrung the next one out with a vengeance. He screamed, denting the table with how hard his skull bucked back into it. 

 

“That’s it…” The agent purred, kneading the weight of his balls that were starting to throb and ache from the torture. 

 

Steve knew he needed to fight, but the touch and cruel milking machine felled him easier than any gun or blade. He was lost to sensation, pitiable whimpers and half-formed pleas tumbling past his lips as the minutes crept on. He didn’t know how long he was strapped down, how many times he was forced to come, how many Hydra agents were watching. Time slipped away until at last, he was milked completely dry and the medication ran its course. 

 

Tears of relief slid down his ruddy cheeks when the cylinder lifted from his molested body. All around him came the dull rumble of voices, smirks of congratulations or remarking cruelly on how satisfying hearing Captain America beg was. How they’d recorded him to send to Shield later after he’d been locked away. 

 

Blearily, he heard more footsteps approach, and he turned listlessly to the side. 

 

“I knew we would do wonderful things, Captain.” Miller smiled, his gentle, kind nature taking on darker undertones as he patted Steve’s sweat-soaked head. “You may take him away. I trust you can do this?” Miller’s voice hardened as he stepped aside to let the other figure advance. 

 

Steve’s eyes widened as the dark-haired figure nodded sharply, stormy eyes staring down at him with no hint of recognition. Eyes that he hadn’t seen in seventy long, lonely years.

 

“...Bucky?”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is taken prisoner at a Hydra base where the experiment continues. Bucky is always nearby, and even when the hope of escape is close at hand, Steve can't leave without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had no idea where this was going to end up when I started sooo? Whoops, hahahaha!

The week was a blur. Steve was still naked as he was thrown into a cell after hours of transport, but he wasn’t sure where. Usually, his sense of direction was without rival, but the drug still raging in his system was too all-consuming. He didn’t even know how the heat in his body burned after the day of torture, yet his cock had still pressed incessantly against his thigh. Worse still, he knew Bucky was still there somewhere in the transport van, he’d heard his heavy boots in as he climbed up.    
  


Sitting in the dark of his cell, Steve roved his eyes over the same eight-by-eight walls he’d been staring at for nearly seven days. To his initial surprise, they were feeding him and keeping him hydrated, but the ‘whys’ were quickly answered the next time he was strapped into the machine. They dosed him twice more through the week, and Steve knew the next round was coming. He’d been given a particularly hearty meal hours ago, and despite knowing better, he still ate. His metabolism burned too hot and hard for him to think of starving himself if he was going to escape.   
  


Worse still, Bucky’s doppelganger haunted him. An echo of the past melded with a nightmare. He’d gathered by now that Hydra agents addressed Bucky as ‘the asset’, and seemed to keep wide berth of him unless a particular man barked an order at him and made him disappear for a few hours. Otherwise, Bucky lingered, predatory eyes watching him; Cerberus not allowing a soul to escape Hell. 

 

The sound of multiple footsteps approaching perked Steve’s attention, and dread gathered in his gut. Miller walked down the hall, his eerie pleasantness seemed sinister in the abandoned school they were using a temporary home base.   
  
“Good afternoon, Captain. Ready for another round?” Miller smiled, motioning for the asset to retrieved Steve. They’d gathered by now that he wouldn’t struggle against Bucky, He couldn’t. Steve didn’t know how, but Bucky had survived the stretch of years just like he had, and no force in heaven and hell could make him leave without Bucky Barnes right behind him. 

 

Steve had tried to start conversations with Buck. Every attempt had been met with a glare or a nearby agent would demand quiet. Despite that, Steve continued, rambling off little tales from their childhood, filling Bucky in on what he could that wouldn’t funnel information to Hydra. Maybe it was desperation, but sometimes Steve could swear he’d wake up to Bucky staring at him through the dim light, eyes softer than they’d been before. 

 

Facing Miller, Steve didn’t dignify the man with an answer as he stood and turned, placing his hands behind his back. Bucky stepped up, metallic hand clenching around his wrists before reinforced handcuffs were synched about them. They’d never allowed him outside of the cell without them since his initial capture, not even when he was subject to The Machine. It seemed to delight the scientists to watch him struggle against the cylinder with his hands kept underneath him.  Writhing. 

 

He walked down the sterile hallway in the hollowed out basement of the old elementary school. Hydra had set up an efficient base, hasty, but serviceable. There were at least three solid reinforced doors between him and the lab, and what looked like doors even further beyond. Steve had little doubt he was being contained within the core of everything, behind as many doors as they could manage.    
  
The table felt as cold as always on his back, and the initial press of his body straining his shoulders and crushing his arms underneath him was even worse. Glancing to the side, he saw Bucky, always the silent sentinel to his right.  The first time he’d realized Bucky was present during one of this ‘sessions’, he’d tried his damnedest to escape. That had only increased his dosage, and since then, he’d learned not to fight it. He wasn’t even sure Bucky remembered him to know what was going on. 

 

“Let’s get a good dosage today, Bastian.” Miller requested the same demented nurse that had teased and touched him before. 

 

“Yes, Dr Miller.” Bastian shot a lingering glance at Steve’s prone body, “Put on another fun show for us today, Captain, maybe we’ll let you see the first round of whelps.” He snickered, filling a syringe with double the dosage they usually gave him. 

 

Clenching his eyes tight, Steve sucked in a steadying breath. There was no escaping the pinch of the syringe, or the burn of the drug flooding into his veins. It never took more than thirty seconds for the effects to hit him, and his breath left him in a hot rush. For all the torment and humiliation of the prior rounds, this was worse. No matter how much the cylinder mercilessly slid and sucked at his cock, the burn never alleviated. He whimpered, shouted, and moaned until the table was slick was sweat, and still, nothing satisfied the punishing ache.   
  
Three hard orgasms later a tremble rumbled through the floor. The monitors in the room flashed, and The Machine abruptly shut down, pulling off his cock to hang limply against his thigh. He mourned the loss, hips straining against the ties that held him down.   
  
The lights flared back on, a burning red. A high-pitched whine of alert sounded moments later, and the agents sprang to alarm.    
  
“Asset, take the subject back to his cell. Keep him there. Kill anyone that approaches without the password.” Miller ordered, unstrapping Steve with surprisingly rough hands out of a man so round and soft.    
  
Steve surged off the table, getting his feet under him. As addled as he was, he knew this might be his only chance. He’d handled fights with his hands tied up before, he could do this. If he could just get Bucky down, maybe he could keep him down until whatever was happening played out.    
  
Except, he never expected the drug to make him so  _ weak _ . His bum-rush knocked Bucky to the floor, yet the head-butt he aimed was too slow. Bucky’s metal hand caught his skull and forced him back, squeezing until Steve saw stars. Even with the pain, the rough friction of his cock brushing against Bucky’s tactical suit felt divine, and what thoughts of fighting fled him. He tried to roll his hips, but Bucky forced him back, hauling him up to his feet by his head.    
  
“Don’t struggle. Wait it out.” Buck leaned in to hiss in his ear, eyeing the room as agents rushed to their stations. 

 

Steve froze, confusion writing itself over his face.”Bu — “ Bucky squeezed harder, and he shut up. 

 

They walked back to his cell in a brisk stride, and by the time they returned, Steve was sure he was going to boil out of his skin. 

 

“The drug...I can’t..” He panted, leaning his forehead against the back bars. His cock was sore and red from the cylinder and that did nothing to dampen the solid erection jutting from his groin.  His hand twitched, so desperate to reach down and take himself in hand, but Bucky was still there, watching. 

 

Swallowing, Steve tried to orient his mind on something else.”D...Do you remember me?”

 

Bucky hazarded a few steps into the cell, a gun in his flesh hand. “Not entirely. There are flashes. But..I know that you’re important. You know who I am…?” There was question in his voice as if he wasn’t entirely sure he’d made the right decision. 

 

Nodding, Steve reached to wrap his arms around the bars so he wouldn’t be tempted.”Yeah...I...I know who you are.” How could he not? Bucky had been the love of his life. “You’re name is...James...Jame Buchanan Barnes, but — Everyone called you —” 

 

“Bucky.” Bucky finished, eyes widening.”So you are Steve, your contact said so...They gave me some files. They’re coming for you.” He closed the cell door enough to make it look locked.”We just have to wait.”

 

A piteous groan fluttered past his lips, ”I can’t…” He didn’t care anymore, it  _ hurt _ . His right hand snapped down from the bar and wrapped around his cock, as much of a relief as it was pain. Steve sighed headily, pumping his fist against his cock while leaning heavily against the bars.

 

Bucky cussed quietly behind him, ”Fuck, they dosed you good.”   
  
The comment was lost on him, chasing his high. No matter how fast he stroked or hit all the spots that sparked lights behind his eyes, he couldn’t come. Whining in frustration, his hand paused, pushing down against the heavy weight of his erection as if he was trying to will it away. 

 

“N..Not enough, I can’t..” He shook his head against the steel, “Buck, Please.” The plead left him before his conscious mind caught up.

 

It was his best-kept secret, ever since they were adolescents. He’d carried a torch for his best friend for as long as he remembered. Even while Bucky went through half the girls in Brooklyn, Steve’s heart had ached for him. He’d never been able to have Bucky like he wanted, Bucky wasn’t a queer, and the world would crucify him if he was. Steve had been content enough to be there for him and make sure he had supper on the table when he got home from work, even if they scraped for every penny. 

 

Bucky sucked in a sharp breath near the door, ”You don’t know what you’re saying.”   
  
Steve bit the inside of his lip hard enough to bleed,”I do...God, I do...But I don’t want my team to — to see me like this.” That was a level of humiliation he didn’t think he could take. “ _ Please  _ Buck, ‘m going crazy.” If he didn’t find relief soon he wasn’t sure what he was going to do. 

 

Silence stretched for a few heavy seconds, and Bucky cussed again.”Fuck, that drug is going to — Nevermind, you don’t want to know the side effects.” He grumbled, stepping up behind Steve, flesh hand resting against Steve’s hip. “Be still.”

 

Steve shivered, unconsciously pushing back against Bucky’s hold. To his surprise, he felt the hard line of Bucky’s erection solid against his pants, hot and twitching against the fabric. Did Hydra toy with Bucky too? Or was this really just a byproduct of seeing  _ him _ ?   
  
His train of thought abruptly died when he heard the wet sound of Bucky licking his metallic fingers. Steve looked back, eyes widening, staring as Bucky slathered the length of his index and middle finger with saliva.    
  
“Keep stroking,” Bucky ordered, and Steve’s hand eagerly returned to his leaking cock. “Spread your legs, arch — Yeah, like that.” 

 

Being made to stand like this burned shame on his cheeks, but Steve was past the point of caring.”Hurry, Buck.”

 

Cool metal slid down the cleft of his ass, and Steve gasped. He wanted to flinch away when the metal digits found their way to his hole, yet to his horror, he only pressed back. Bucky’s middle finger began to rub and shallowly probe against his hole, a new experience that left Steve confused but too aroused to think it unpleasant. He knew what a prostate was, but he’d never dared try to stimulate it himself when he already rarely self-pleasured. 

 

The initial breach of Bucky’s fingers drew another startled breath from him, and only Buck’s hand on his hip kept him from seating himself back against the digit. For how strange it felt, all that mattered was that he was being touched. Slowly warming metal or not, it was the sensation and friction he desperately craved. 

 

Bucky’s finger teased at his rim, working him open until he dared delve deeper. Bucky was carefully keeping his finger away from Steve’s upper walls as he slicked his channel with spit, working him open enough to start introducing the second finger. It was a little faster then Steve was ready for, but the burn radiating from his ass didn’t hold a candle to the pulse-pounding ache in his groin.    
  
“Yes…” Steve slurred, tilting his head back as he worked his hips against Bucky’s solid fingers. He wanted more, deeper, fuller, anything to give him  _ more _ . 

 

And then Bucky crooked his fingers up, and Steve shouted. His cock jumped in his hand, dribbling a stream of clear pre-come all over his hand and down against the cement floor. “O-oh my god,” He whimpered, barely keeping himself upright as Bucky pressed against that spot again. And again, and again. The firm touch rubbed back and forth relentlessly against his prostate until Steve was practically screaming. 

 

He painted the lower portion of the cell wall with come, fist flying furiously over his cock as Bucky milked him for all he was worth. As savage as the cylinder was, it hadn’t earned the volume out of him that Bucky’s fingers had, and a milky palm-sized pool slid down to stain the floor at his feet. 

 

Yet, even with that, Steve clenched greedily to keep Bucky inside. His erection had lessened slightly, but the gnawing hunger was still there. “More Buck.” He panted, peering back at his childhood friend with eyes blown to hell and back.

 

Bucky stared back at him with melded alarm and arousal. His blue-greys were dilated wide, breath leaving his chest in quivering puffs. “I…” Bucky swallowed, glancing down at where his fingers were still buried in Steve’s ass.”Are you...you want me to — ?”   
  
Steve knew Bucky had to be confused as hell if he only had a scattered bit of memories, but Steve didn’t care right now. They could sort this out once Bucky was done helping him get the drug out of his system before he went mad with it.    
  
“Yes, do it. Please Buck, I need...I need you.” He shivered, rolling his hips against Bucky’s hard fingers.    
  
Bucky nodded briefly, still looking shocked that Steve was begging him to do this. Bucky’s hand went to his fly, unzipping his pants and reaching in. A low groan escaped his throat as he pulled himself out, rock solid.   
  
Steve twisted around enough to see, and he had to grip the bars harder to keep his legs under him. He’d wanted to see Bucky like that for  _ him _ for so long he would never admit it out loud. It was perverse and lewd, but Steve wanted it. 

 

Pulling his fingers out, Bucky spat into his hand again and slicked up his cock. Positioning himself behind Steve, Bucky looked up one more time.   
  
“Do it,” Steve begged before Bucky could say anything else. The next moment, Bucky was pressing in, and Steve’s mind went blank. The initial breach hurt with only the two-finger stretch, but right then, any sensation felt wonderful. He pushed back with a greedy growl, and Bucky’s hips snapped up to clench hard enough on his hips to bruise.    
  
“S..Slow down,” Bucky panted, shallowly dragging his cockhead back and forth just an inch or two within.    
  
Shaking his head, Steve did his best to rebel, but Bucky was too strong while the drug was sapping all of Steve’s strength. Keening, he resigned himself to Bucky’s pace, and all but collapsed forward against the bars. He chanted a string of quiet ‘please’s, desperate beyond measure to have Bucky abuse his hole the same way his fingers had.    
  
Behind him, a low chuckle escaped Bucky.”How could I forget how goddamn needy you are when you want something.” The familiar tone Bucky was using sang against Steve’s skin, and he no longer wanted to be in this position where he couldn’t even see Bucky.   
  
“Move..don’t..don’t want to be this way. Want to see you.” Steve reached to briefly shove his come-covered hand back against Bucky’s chest.    
  
Even though he’d ordered it, Steve whimpered when Bucky withdrew. He turned around, facing Bucky and taking in his flushed cheeks, messy hair, and cock threaded through his tacticals. 

 

It was Bucky that moved first, surging forward to crash their lips together and hooking his hands just below Steve’s ass. His metal arm whirred to life, and Steve gasped into the kiss when he was suddenly lifted up off his feet. Steve was forced to lock his legs around Bucky’s waist or risk tipping them, and he grunted as the bars bit into his back. He could firmly say the last time he was lifted off the ground willingly was when he weighed ninety pounds and could barely breathe air without wheezing. No human being could pick him up unless he counted Tony in his suit, which he didn’t.

 

“Oh god,” Steve reeled, looping his arms around Bucky’s shoulders and pulling their lips together once more.    
  
Bucky reached under Steve with his flesh hand to guide his cock against Steve’s hole. Bucky rolled his hips forward in the same motion he lowered Steve and his cock started sinking into Steve’s heat. 

The deeper Bucky pierced him, the louder Steve moaned into the kiss. The melding of pain and pleasure was almost too much, especially when his cock rubbed against Bucky’s lower stomach with every thrust. Instead of the uncomfortable force of The Machine, he just felt pleasure as the burn of the stretch left him. Every thrust swept past his sweet spot made all the more sensitive by the drug, and it didn’t take him long to feel his second orgasm approach.    
  
His nails bit into Bucky’s flesh through his shirt, and he growled a feral note against Bucky’s lips when he spilled. The mess smeared between them and onto Bucky’s clothes, but it didn’t stop Bucky for a moment. By now, Bucky’s eyes were as blown as his were, and he fucked into Steve like a man on a mission.    
  
He was lost in the elation of finally being in Bucky’s arms with the delirious hunger that bubbled magma in his veins. He didn’t even realize the first time Bucky came in him until he felt it drip out of his hole, slicking him up even further as Bucky continued to hammer into him. Whatever had given Bucky the strength to hold up Captain America apparently acted as a great stimulate for the libido, and Steve was all too happy to reap the benefits.    
  


* * *

 

 

“We’re in route, headed to Barne’s position.” The recovery team’s feet echoed down the hallway as the cover team hunkered down in the hallway, protecting the way out. 

 

Natasha and Tony heard them before they rounded the corner. At first, they were sure something was actively hurting Steve where Barnes had told them to rendezvous. 

 

Instead, they were greeted by the sight of Steve riding Barnes on the metal slab of the prison bed, hands gripping the bars of his cell as his thighs flexed while he plunged himself over and over onto the thick length of Barne’s cock. 

 

There was something off about Steve’s face, aside from the obvious. His eyes were unfocused and glazed, slack in a way Steve’s ever-vigilant mindset would never allow.   
  
“Shit, Steve?” Tony hazarded, but even when Barnes blinked from the lurid kiss shared between him and Steve, Steve never stopped.    
  
Barnes turned back to Steve, “Steve, wait — “ He looked like he was going to attempt to disengage, but he never got the chance. Steve threw his head back, hand slipping between their bodies to grasp roughly at his cock. The next moment he was coming, body arching so far back only Steve’s strong legs were keeping him upright, the ropes of his come splattering across his stomach and chest. 

 

* * *

 

 

It took a sedative the size of Texas to knock him out, but in the end, they got Steve on the jet.    
  
“So when’s the drug getting out of his system?” Natasha frowned, eyeing Steve laying on the medical table with his arms tightly bound behind his back.    
  
Barnes flinched, scrubbing his hand back through his hair. He looked a little more presentable now that he’d been forcibly made to change clothes, but he still smelled like an hour’s worth of sex between super soldiers. 

 

“That’s the problem with Hydra. Everything they do is half-assed” He thumbed a cut at the corner of his lip, probably from Steve’s tooth when they were trying to devour each other’s faces.”Every dose lasts a little longer, it — Shit, I’m not a scientist. Does something to the brain, makes you start craving more, even on your own. With Steve’s serum? It  _ should _ wear off, but, I never saw any of the test subjects make it past three doses a tenth of what they gave Steve.” Barnes’ eyes lingered on Steve as well. “They never upped anyone’s dose so fast.” Regret dripped from his voice, knocking off some of the lingering awkward that filled the air.    
  
“He’ll ride it out.” Tony said confidently and immediately regretted his choice of words. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more information, requests, or updates, go to: http://neonbat666.tumblr.com/ and search #Neon-writes or #Neon Writes
> 
> Or
> 
> https://www.pillowfort.io/Neonbat666

**Author's Note:**

> For more information, requests, or updates, go to: http://neonbat666.tumblr.com/ and search #Neon-writes or #Neon Writes
> 
> Or
> 
> https://www.pillowfort.io/Neonbat666


End file.
